1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for protecting sensor data from manipulation and to a sensor to that end.
2. Description of Related Art
German patent application document DE 102009002396 (which is not deemed a prior art) of the Applicant describes a method for protecting sensor data from manipulation, which method is distinguished by the fact that, by linking authentication of the sensor and integrity protection of sensor data, a transaction authentication is achieved, thereby guaranteeing greatly enhanced protection against manipulation of the sensor data.